Since smart sensors are capable of providing voluminous data in real time, processing and transmitting these data may result in a situation where we overwhelm the available bandwidth. In addition, storage of voluminous sensor data may result in redundancy, thereby wasting system resources, for example, data storage space. Further, the detected sensor data are of unequal importance, and a system that cannot prioritize data on the level of their importance may inundate a cloud system with irrelevant information. Accordingly, service providers and device manufacturers face significant technical challenges in providing a service that selects and prioritizes sensor data to avoid overwhelming the bandwidth of the channels between the at least one vehicle and the receiving entities.